


Age Like A Fine Wine

by Seer_of_Soul



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH3 Countdown, M/M, Riku’s a teacher, SUCH FLUFF MUCH CUTE, So sweet I gave myself a cavity, Sora’s an adventurer, Ten Years Later, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_of_Soul/pseuds/Seer_of_Soul
Summary: People are like a fine wine, they get better with age. Well, sometimes.Sora comes to visit Riku at the keyblade wielder school he teaches at.





	Age Like A Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Time Lapse (Which I interpreted as Time Skip)

Like a fine wine, people got better with age. They grew both in personality and in mind. And like a fine wine, Riku considered himself no exception. Now a keyblade Master for nearly a decade, with students of his own, Riku could confidently say he had aged well. From the bitter and self destructive teenager he’d been that fateful day, when he’d nearly destroyed everything he cared about, to who he was today, someone caring and respectful who was more than capable of keeping six teenaged keyblade wielders in training in line. Yes indeed, people got better with age. 

“Well, most people do...,” Riku muttered to himself, watching Sora trying to balance his keyblade on his forehead. The students pranced around him, cheering both encouragement and excitement, but staying at least five feet away, for when the keyblade inevitably toppled. 

Riku sighed in resignation. Honestly, Sora hadn’t grown up at all. If anything he was worse! He’d gotten his mark of mastery not long after their final battle with the seekers of darkness, largely in part due to Riku mentioning that Sora was pretty much a master in everything but name at this point, to which Yen Sid reluctantly agreed. And now, nearly a decade later, he still treated his keyblade like a toy. Well, at least when he wasn’t using it to save the entire universe /again/ that is....

Riku watched as the keyblade toppled sideways, Sora’s hand shooting out to catch it by the grip before it’d even passed his shoulder. He watched Sora laugh, twirling the keyblade around his arm before tossing it up into the air in a spinning flourish. Oh, he was showing off now was he? Riku couldn’t suppress the smile that crept on to his face as his heart rose in his chest. Same old Sora, even after all these years. Riku shook his head as Sora caught his keyblade, dispelling it when he finally caught sight of Riku lurking in the shadows of the doorway. 

“Riku!” Sora’s face lit up, shining like a second sun. He charged forward, after the students got out of his way thankfully, running full speed towards Riku. Riku considered his options in the few seconds he had. He could let Sora run into him as he was, knocking both of them to the ground at the very least, sending them both flying and rolling across the inner courtyard at worst. Or he could side step him, leaving Sora to sprawl into the courtyard behind Riku. Or he could pick him up and spin him around until the momentum was mostly depleted. 

That last one seemed best, so Riku stepped away from the doorframe. Then Sora collided with his chest. Riku felt a playful grin leap onto his face as he grabbed Sora under his arms and spun on his heels, dragging Sora into a clumsy spin. It took three or four turns to loose enough momentum so that Riku was confident he could stand his ground. He stopped spinning, smirking down at Sora, who was already giving him a kicked puppy expression. 

“What was that for...?!” He whined, like such a child. His eyes were still sparkling though, so Riku didn’t feel too bad. 

“What was /that/ for? Were you trying to knock me over?” The expression that crept onto Sora’s face told him everything. That sly little smile, he had to have picked that up from Roxas, that slightly evil glitter in his eyes, obviously inspired by Vanitas, that air of innocence, most likely Xion’s acting skills at play, and that tightening of his arms around Riku, stolen from Ven no doubt. Despite the near decade it’d been since the five of them had been separated, they all still had some connection to each other, had kept some of each other. 

Sora’s expression said ‘No, of course not.’ But Riku read him well enough to know that he had absolutely intended to knock them over. He was about to say so when Sora stood on his tip-toes and pressed his lips against Riku’s in a soft, delicate kiss. Sora leaned back, a genuinely heartfelt smile on his face. “I missed you.”

And just like that, Riku was absolutely smitten again. He felt his face growing warmer as he blushed, leaning his head on Sora’s shoulder. He felt Sora petting his hair, practically feeling him grinning with a smug kind of triumph. Riku silently vowed to find out which god of Olympus let Sora be so cute and amazing and beautiful all at the same time and... either smack them or thank them, he’d decide later. 

Riku straightened up, casting a glance over his shoulder to the students who were still standing about in the outer courtyard. “Don’t you all have studying to do?” He asked in his most authoritative voice. That might not have had the effect he wanted, because several of the students giggled as they all scattered. 

Sora giggled too, laying his head against Riku’s chest, right above his heart. Riku made a mental note to smack him later, just because. But for now, he ruffled Sora’s hair, shaking his head. “So, Master Sora....” He tried very hard to layer his voice in the only mostly teasing irritation. “What brings you back here?” After things had settled into a ‘the world is not in immediate danger anymore’ rhythm, when Riku had first started looking for young keyblade wielders, most of who had gained their own marks of mastery at this point, Sora had set off to start exploring the worlds that hung in the starry sky above. 

Sora tilted his head to look up at him without moving his head away from Riku’s heart. “Can’t I just come for a visit when I’m in the neighborhood?”

Riku quirked an eyebrow up, suddenly very suspicious of Sora’s motives. “There’s usually something more than that.” 

Sora gave a defeated sigh, pressing his face against Riku’s shirt. “I got homesick...,” he muttered through the fabric. 

Riku blinked, once, twice. Then he started laughing. Sora’s head snapped up, sending a venomous glare up at him, no doubt Kairi inspired. Riku pressed his hand against his forehead, shaking his head as he got himself under control. “No, no, it’s... I was just expecting some cataclysmic ‘the world’s ending again’ kinda news. That’s just....” Riku grinned down at Sora. “You’re just really cute when you’re pouting.”

Sora punched him in the stomach, not very hard though. And he buried his face in Riku’s chest again. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, hugging him tightly as he pressed his face into his hair. “I love you,” he whispered, more with his heart than his lips, since those were pressing against Sora’s scalp. Riku knew he’d probably regret that. Sora didn’t tend to shower when he was traveling. 

Sora nuzzled his face against Riku. And his heart whispered back, “I know. I love you too.”

Riku didn’t try to stop the goofy smile that crept onto his face. “I know.” He pulled back just enough to lean down and kiss Sora properly. “I missed you too,” he said a minute later. Sora blushed and pressed a sweet kiss against his cheek. “How bout we get some dinner and you can tell me where you’ve been?” 

Sora nodded eagerly, a grin on his face. “And you gotta tell me how this teaching stuff has been going!”

Riku smiled and nodded, intertwining his fingers with Sora’s as he stepped back. “It’s a date then.” He felt his face get warmer, all these years and he still blushed like a teenager. 

Sora’s face got a little redder too as he giggled behind his hand. “Yeah. It’s a date.” He jumped up on his tip-toes, pressing a kiss against Riku’s jaw. Still so short. Still so cute. 

Riku ruffled Sora’s mess of a hair, feeling his heart basking in the light of Sora’s heart. It was nice that somethings never changed. They might be pushing their late twenties now, they might be living completely different lives than the ones they’d dreamed of back on the islands, and they might be keyblade masters, but Sora was still Sora. And Riku decided he liked it like that. The world may change around them, but Sora would always be Sora, aged or not. He liked Sora better than fine wine anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay~ I wrote all of that in an hour and a half ish. I’m extremely happy. Time skip fics like this are so rare (or I just can’t find them >:/), but I like them. So I made one! >:D
> 
> Let me know what youz think-es~!


End file.
